


Hyper-Empathy

by Shhua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhua/pseuds/Shhua
Summary: ❝Stop for a second! I only wanna talk and you won't tell me what I did wrong!❞❝Well, I don't wanna talk, so please leave me alone. I thought you'd be less oblivious, I thought you'd care more, but I guess I just hoped for too much again.❞⦁⦁⦁A book in where Jungwoo has Hyper-Empathy Syndrome & Lucas has little to no empathy,  They're friendship seems to be working out, but the two wonder if it's possible for it to ever blossom into more especially with their ways of trying to understand each other.





	1. 00

❝ **Where are you going??** ❞ Lucas yelled; as he continued trying to catch up with Jungwoo, he was surprisingly fast - Lucas felt as if he didn't have a chance and would probably lose sight of him soon.

❝ **Stop for a second! I only wanna talk and you won't tell me what I did wrong!** ❞ Lucas bent over, attempting to catch his breath for a few seconds. Jungwoo stopped for a second, before glaring at Lucas; he wasn't anywhere close to him, there was quite some distance between them. 

Jungwoo was frustrated, why did Lucas even attempt to chase him down? He didn't seem to care about him a few minutes ago when he was with Miyeon and Jungwoo was forced to be a third wheel. 

❝ **Well, I don't wanna talk, so please leave me alone. I thought you'd be less oblivious, I thought you'd care more, but I guess I just hoped for too much again.** ❞

❝ **Have fun with Miyeon, Yukhei.** ❞


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas spots a student sitting alone during his free period with Kun,

"Hey, Jisung! That was my money for lunch tomorrow!" Chenle whined, as he gave up trying to get the cash back from his friend. Every time he attempted, the taller one would go on his tippy toes making it impossible for Chenle to reach. "hahaa, look Lucas-hyung, Chenle is short." Jaemin teased, sticking his tongue out at Chenle.

Lucas gave Jisung a deadpanned stare, making Jisung finally hand the money to the rightful owner, "You're no fun hyung." 

"I don't care, don't you have better things to do other than bully Chenle?"  
"Hmm, Yeah. Bully Haechan!" Jisung said proudly, making Lucas shake his head and smile at the younger.

"Let's go home then, I think you three have had enough of being at the park."

☾

"Yukhei, you won't believe it." Kun said, clapping his hands together - as he stares at his friend intensely. Lucas didn't respond, he was too busy eating and taking small glares of something or, rather someone it seemed. Kun made a clicking sound with his throat; he wouldn't take such disrespect. He snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face to catch his attention.

Lucas blinked; looking around the campus, then back at Kun, "Yah, can you at least pretend your interested?" Kun said, pouting as he rested his chin in his hands. "Sorry, I got distracted." Lucas mumbled, "Oh."

"Who's the girl?" Kun asked quickly, putting his arms around Lucas from across the table, and Lucas swore for a second he was getting choked to death, "Oh - my - get - hands off--" Lucas choked out, and Kun pulled away, "There is no girl Kun."

"Oh, my apologies; Who's the guy--"

"Oh my god, give me one reason to not throw you in that." Lucas threatened, pointing to a trash can next to them, making Kun gulp. he knew if he were to test Lucas it wouldn't go well. Lucas cleared his throat, 

"He seems to be alone, I was wondering if anyone was gonna sit with him..." Lucas says, shrugging.

"Nah, he seems like a bit of a loner if you ask me Yukhei. Maybe no one sits next to him for a reason, he looks like one of those guys would ask you what you want for Dinner while plotting out your death in his head-"

"How messed up are you, hyung?"  
"Right, sorry."

"sh*t, I just remembered," Kun mumbled, "I forgot my laptop in the music room." Kun says, sighing. "how'd you manage to do that?" Lucas asks, and Kun shakes his head, "I'll be back, don't do anything stupid." Kun says to Lucas, as if he's some kind of dog before running off. 

Lucas aims his glare back to the boy sitting alone on a bench, he really wanted to approach - but felt slightly intimidated. Usually, every time you try to approach someone on campus who's alone, they tell you to f*ck off; which a friend of Lucas, Taeyong, had got told too many times, according to him.

'Oh well, couldn't hurt to try.' Lucas thought.

 ☾


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas decides to approach the student sitting alone while Kun goes to fetch his laptop.

Lucas aims his glare back to the boy sitting alone at a table, he really wanted to approach - but felt slightly intimidated. Usually, every time you try to approach someone on campus who's alone, they tell you to f*ck off; which a friend of Lucas, Taeyong, had got told too many times, according to him.

'Oh well, couldn't hurt to try.' Lucas thought.

☾

Lucas approached the table, sitting on the opposite side of him. "Hey, why are you sitting alone?" Lucas thought he was getting ignored because the dude didn't even bother looking at him. He cleared his throat, hoping to get some kind of response, "I can leave if you wan-"

"Oh, Sorry," The guy bowed slightly, putting his attention on Lucas, "I zoned out, I tend to do it a lot" Lucas nodded, a slightly confused look on his face. Why would he sit alone? He seemed nice, and it wasn't like he was bad looking or anything.

"I can tell, is there any reason your sitting alone? Are you new?" Lucas questioned the other male, looking at him as if he was scanning him. The guy opened his mouth for a second, before closing it again, making Lucas tilt his head slightly.

"I've been here for some time, I just prefer to sit alone...It's calming." The guy gave a half smile - and for a second Lucas thought he felt his heart do a backflip. Lucas saw Kun in the distance, and whatever look Kun was giving was not good.

"I'm Lucas by the way."   
"I'm Jungwoo" Lucas would've stayed longer with Jungwoo, but he knew Kun would think its the end of the world and Lucas was gonna abandon him.

"I'll see you around campus then?" Lucas asked, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Jungwoo hummed an answer, but that's all Lucas had got before running off to Kun.

☾

"I told you to stay put!"

"And? I'm not a dog, Kun."

"You wouldn't be a good dog if you were.." Kun stopped in the hallway, giving Lucas a smirk. "By the way, mind telling me what you were talking about with him?" Kun raised an eyebrow making Lucas threaten to hit him,

"Jesus, you're in college and you still act like a high schooler."

"Ignoring the question~" Kun's tone was mocking, signaling he was teasing Lucas. "So you do swing that way, huh Yukhei-" The older flicked his forehead, making Kun whine. "I'm joking...calm down"

"Well stop joking." Lucas said simply, "We weren't talking about anything, and even if we were why would I tell you?"

"Becuase you love me?"

"Debatable." Kun rolled his eyes, he knew how Lucas worked, "Is he new?" Kun asked, continuing to walk along with Lucas following.

"Apparently he's not, but I've never heard of him...his name is Jungwoo."

"Interesting..."

☾


	4. 03

"We weren't talking about anything, and even if we were why would I tell you?"

"Becuase you love me?"

"Debatable." Kun rolled his eyes, he knew how Lucas worked. "Is he new?" Kun asked, continuing to walk, along with Lucas following.

"Apparently he's not, but I've never heard of him...his name is Jungwoo."

"Interesting..."

☾

"Look, Jae, I need you to help me!" Kun shouted again. He had been trying to console his friend to give him information for almost twenty minutes just outside his apartment door.

"Okay, sure, lemme just f*cking give out free information to you about a random student that Lucas is talking to--"

"Really?"

"No! Of course not Kun!" Jaehyun gave Kun a sour look, making Kun sigh again. "come in for a second."

☾

Kun sits down in a gray chair, the same chair he sat in every time he came to see Jaehyun. In the back, Jaehyun could be seen making tea in the kitchen. Jaehyun's apartment was fairly small, it was obvious he had rented it for just him; but although it was small, something about it made Kun feel at home.

"Why do you even care about who Lucas is talking to anyway?"

"He's my best friend, I treat him like my child." Kun answered truly, the last thing he wanted was for Lucas to be friends or even more with anyone that could possibly danger him. "Fair enough, do you have the guys name? I don't know if I can say much but I'll try to give you all I know." Kun thought for a second, Lucas had told him but-

"Jungwoo." Kun said, making Jaehyun tilt his head. Jaehyun had known a handful of students and had even kept track on almost the whole school, but the name mentioned to him didn't ring a bell. "Describe him to me."

"Light brown hair, brown eyes, kinda derpy looking?" Jaehyun made an 'ah' sound, snapping his fingers, "Kim Jungwoo." Jaehyun sips his tea, thinking of as much as he could, "I dunno him personally, but he's not bad news as far as I know. He doesn't hang out with anyone, so no one really knows anything about him, sorry."

"Nothing? No rumors? No past relationships? Orientation-" Kun asks, making Jaehyun shrug, "Nope. Nothing more, although he is pretty weird, he's got no dirt on him." Jaehyun walks over to the front door, opening it and motioning to Kun, "Now get out, you're annoying and I need peace."

"Bye, I guess..."

  ☾  


End file.
